Young Lucy
by emily.down
Summary: Lucy Weasley doesn't accept the normal story.
1. Roots

My name is Lucy. I was born on a rainy day, in the grass. I opened my eyes and saw a tall branch over my head. It was full of water beads. I raised my arms to pick them. They fell on my lashes.

My mother and father came to greet me. I had never met them. They took me inside a dark, warm place, placed me on a red rug and left me in front of a fire.

I wanted to go back outside, but they told me I could never go out on rainy days.

That is when I first cried.

I didn't eat or sleep, I didn't want to play or even open my eyes again.

All I wanted was to go outside again.

I was left by the window, touching the pane and feeling the rain.

When mother and father played with me I didn't want to laugh. When they talked to me I didn't want to talk.

It never stopped raining and I never stopped yearning for the rain.

They took me to doctors and showed me to relatives, but I refused to be nice.

All children are nice, at one point. But I wanted what was due to me.

I lived in a world of flickering lights and ghosts. I stayed in my tiny bed for hours, pretending to sleep.

I screamed very loud whenever they tried feeding me milk. I loathed it.

Many people who came to see me told me I was insufferable.

My parents complained of not being able to rest anymore.

It wasn't my fault.

One day, they came to me and told me.

'You will be called Alice, my dear.'

I frowned upset and got up on my two tiny legs.

'No, my name is Lucy,' I said loud and clear.

* * *

I was seven and slept in a tree. I would not come down, no matter how much they begged. Now that I was finally free and independent I would stay out as much I wanted to.

I had no interest in anything else.

I threw leaves in the wind, but they always came back to me. I saw many eggs hatch and many birds fly and once I spread my arms and flew with them.

I only managed to stay up a minute, but it was the most amazing feat.

My mother sat next to me all day and begged me to eat.

When she saw I would not open my mouth she gave up and left me alone.

My father came home from work tired and grieved every night. I saw him from the landing. We used to sit at the table and I'd watch him speak.

He'd tell me many things which I understood perfectly, but I never said anything. I just let him talk. I think that is what he wanted.

'Lucy, I'll teach you how to read and write,' he told me one night. He brought forth a thick, old-looking book and a white piece of paper along with a green quill.

'Now…we'll read together,' he said opening the book.

I saw the first lines and frowned. I looked down and saw more undecipherable signs that meant absolutely nothing.

He started telling me the word monotonously. Then he wrote them on the piece of paper.

'Do you understand Lucy?'

I shook my head and threw him a disconcerted look. Why did I need to know such rubbish?

I scurried out of the room and left him alone.

The next morning I followed him as he left for work and found the book on his bedside table. I snatched it quietly and went up in my tree.

Time passed very fast that day as I touched and tasted all the strange signs on the pages.

When evening fell I thought it was morning again.

'Lucy, would you like us to try again?' father said sitting down at the table with the book.

I sighed in resignation and jumped in his lap, taking the book from him.

"This is a story of old and young, of wrong and right, of time and death and only the brave may come out of it unscathed…" I started reading.

My father took me in his arms and peered at me behind his tall spectacles.

'Audrey! Come quick!'

The following days I took all the books up in my tree to discover more strange signs. I don't know what I understood from those books. I guess life.

* * *

As the years went by, I never suspected any danger. I should have, but I guess I was too entranced in childhood. Time stopped for me and I stopped for him. There was a mutual bond between us.

That bond was broken by a letter my mother showed me.

'You are going to Hogwarts, Lucy! You're starting school.'

From the beginning I knew this could not be good.

'Will I stay here?'

'No, you will live in a castle.'

'Why? I am content here.'

'You will live with many children of your age.'

I disliked the idea already. 'Will I have my tree?'

'I'm afraid you can't take it with you.'

'Will I be able to stay outside all the time?'

'Sometimes you must sit in classes, but the courts and sceneries there are wonderful.'

What good is it if you can't stay outside? I was disappointed.

'Must I go?'

'Yes dear. It is paramount that you have a good education.'

I could educate myself by looking at the world. I could go around the world and sit in various trees. That would help more.

'You will get to know your cousins more.'

I didn't like school. I never would.

The day I had to leave my home nearly killed me. I hugged my tree tight and promised I'd return somehow.

I looked at our garden and the hills far beyond and tried to take the picture with me.

* * *

The castle was surrounded by deep black water. I touched it with my fingers and felt it run back in the depths like soft silk. I wondered who lived there and I called out to them, but no one answered.

I saw my face in the pool. It was the first time I saw what I looked like. I had never looked into a mirror before. I was scared mirrors might swallow me and send me somewhere dark and gruesome.

My face told me nothing. I felt the water showed someone else's face, a shadow or someone next to me. In my dreams I imagined I had long black hair and purple eyes, but now I saw a girl with red hair and black eyes. I told myself that the magic in me could change me as I wished. I would only have to focus really hard.

I looked at the castle. It was so tall and majestic, like thousands of kings and queens dwelt there. If so, I wanted to meet them all.

There were so many lights at the small windows. It made me curious; how can a place have so many rooms? What do they do inside?

I wish buildings were made without roofs. That way, we'd all be able to see the sky and the clouds could fall on the floor and we'd sleep in them.

I saw a large field, like a wide meadow winding from the bottom of a hill. I guessed the water didn't surround the entire castle. It was only a lake.

I was looking for trees to sit in but no one caught my eye like a large willow did. I knew that was the tree I wanted.

When we finally disembarked we were in front of tall oak doors. I took out my wand and aimed it at the willow, trying to tell it I had come and it needed to be alone no longer.

A tall young girl snatched my wand and frowned at me.

'Young lady, no magic performed outside of classes.'

They took us inside. We were many. But mother had lied. They were all different. None of them was my age. I always imagined I was 70 years old, that's how time treated me.

I thought I'd go in and see red carpets and cushions and sofas but all I saw were dark, dim-lit halls with torches and silly paintings.

A young man opened another pair of doors and we entered a big, big room full of…tables and people. I saw children and adults sitting, chatting, looking at each other, whispering…doing something stupid.

But then I had never seen such a thing!

The castle had obeyed my command. The room had no roof…or rather the ceiling was the sky.

I felt so pleased I didn't even care about everyone else.

'Lucy Weasley!'

They had said my name. But who was it? I looked around terrified. Then I saw a young man wearing black robes calling me to a chair. I hadn't even noticed…

The other children had left me, I was the last! Where had they all gone? Some were sitting down.

I took my seat on the chair and someone had the rudeness to place a huge smelly hat on me.

'Sorry…who are you?'

'My, my, another Weasley! Will you lot ever stop reproducing?'

'I'm not another Weasley,' I said offended.

'Where should I put you, young girl? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Slytherin?'

'What are those?'

'Houses! You will belong to one. Look at the tables, one for every house.'

'The girls there are wearing blue. Can I wear blue?' I asked shyly.

'If you are in Ravenclaw, yes.'

'Put me there!'

I joined their table proudly. Sadly, no one there smiled at me.


	2. Dream

My house, Ravenclaw, had a funny name and a funny reputation. They said it was the House of wise, intelligent achievers, but I think that was insulting for other students.

I found this entire House idea stupid and unnecessary but I couldn't talk to anyone about it. I didn't know anyone and my other Weasley relatives… well my father wasn't very close to his brothers. Nor was I to my cousins. Therefore I didn't have much guidance, I didn't have a familiar face to help me out.

They were all in Gryffindor. They said hello sometimes, but I was so young they didn't mind me, which was for the best. I was left on my own, technically speaking.

Without my tree everything was hard. I had to share a room full of beds with dozens of other girls when all my life I had lived in complete privacy. Also, having to stay put in a chair for hours made me go insane. At home I always skipped about and I could only sit still when I was up in the branches. Otherwise I would always find something to do in the garden.

Now, I rarely had the time to go outside and usually I sat on a bench and looked at the Dark Forest, one of the most alluring places at Hogwarts. Others found it sinister and frightening but it was charming and mysterious for me.

Classes were awful. I liked what they taught us but I was not such a bright child (apparently) and I didn't ace any of them. Nor did I get acceptable grades. I was one of the lowest students in my Year and since I was in Ravenclaw, for some mysterious reason, all the bottles crashed in my head because most people said I was a disgrace to the House. Everyone got good marks in Ravenclaw, no matter what. Or they lost a limb in the process.

I was the bothersome exception. I was embarrassed and disappointed but not with myself. I was embarrassed with this world of absurd rules and conventions. The rules of this school were downright obnoxious. I couldn't go out of my common room after seven. I loved that time of the day. I could barely see the moon through that small window.

Our entrance to the common room was nightmare. They always asked us a witty question which most of the times I failed because I usually thought of something completely different and irrelevant.

I felt downcast at the beginning.

I didn't appreciate the meals either. They gave us enormous portions that I couldn't even look at. I ate almost nothing at home but then again, I sat all day, playing and reading. Now I needed food, whether I liked it or not, but I detested this food. It was rich in fat and grease and it was nothing I liked.

Maybe I was spoilt, but I missed home more than anything.

Mother wrote to me constantly, but her letters were all depressing and really unproductive.

I decided to deal with my situation as best as I could.

I tried out for the Quidditch Team but I wasn't accepted, much as I tried. I loved flying and when I found out I could fly on a broomstick I immediately set that as my one goal in life. But I guess you needed a calling for it. I fell off the broom immediately.

Not even my approach to the willow worked. She was a wild beast that wouldn't let me climb her.

All in all, I felt very blue.

In my spare time I wrote to myself so I could remember when I was old my times at Hogwarts. I wrote every little event that happened to me. I wrote "this morning I took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on my uniform and went to Charms. I got there very late and the Professor gave me extra homework."

Everything was important to me.

I wouldn't let my children come here, no way. I knew that. I'd show them what I had written and keep them far away from any school.

I'd teach them myself, even if I was no good at it.

* * *

I went to my first Quidditch game and froze standing on those benches, drinking hot coco from a concealed mug. I couldn't hear anything because everyone was screaming and making a riot, but I could see the players flying and throwing the Quaffel at each other. It was the only important thing.

I didn't care who won though, it was the same to me. Why would anyone be pleased with only a trophy after all that hard work?

My cousin, Roxanne Weasley came to see me after the game. She introduced herself very gallantly and started talking to me as if she had known me since infancy.

'You should come by the Gryffindor common room more often. Everyone wants to meet you. We're all curious about you, to be honest.'

This curiosity bothered me since I wanted no one to be curious about me. Curiosity is capable of every atrocity on this Earth. People would go to amazing lengths just to find out a piece of information.

I wait for that information and it eventually comes. No need to chase it.

I think we'd all be much happier without any curiosity. If we had patience, every truth would come to us naturally.

Roxanne was very pretty. She had long, wavy blond hair and pronounced forehead. She was dating a boy from Slytherin. I never asked her how old she was. I never needed to know. Roxanne acquainted me with her boyfriend who happened to pass by.

His name was Matthew Davis. It was a very bland name. I wouldn't like someone with this bland name. I'd like someone called…Hermes.

Matthew was tall and lanky and had huge hands that squeezed the life out of everyone.

He talked very loud and complained about the bad weather.

'Do you love Roxanne?' I asked.

'Sorry?'

'Do you love her?'

'Oh, Lucy, what a silly thing to say!' Roxanne chided me. 'Where did that come from?'

'Well, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't stay with her.'

'You're far too young Weasley to talk about this,' Matthew told me sternly.

I was disconcerted. What had I done wrong? It was a sensible question. If they stayed together didn't they love each other? And then they'd be called mothers and fathers even if they never had children.

Didn't everyone love at least in their imagination?

I left them feeling very confused.

I stayed outside for hours, looking at people pass by, climb up to the castle. I waited till the pitch was completely clear, then I went back inside and sat on the frozen grass of the field.

The first snowflake fell on me!

Someone shouted at me when the sky grew darker.

* * *

The girls and boys in my class laughed at me and I was happy because I had made them happy. Sometimes, some of them didn't smile at all, but I made them _all_ laugh.

Whenever I said something in class their faces turned into grins.

And they all expected me to answer; it was their favourite part of class. But I don't think they liked me in particular.

In Transfiguration I was asked to explain how I turned water into fire and then back into water.

'It's easy. I just paint the water red and make it dance.'

'Miss Weasley, I advise you read the course again,' the teacher bellowed angrily.

I think most of them thought I was a complete idiot. And I was happy to be one.

I went to the library and sat over the Transfiguration book, trying to understand.

But then I got very bored since nothing there made any sense. The writer didn't like children, didn't like Transfiguration either.

I started reading something else. I just picked a book at random.

I fell asleep between the rows and no one discovered me until morning.

I went every afternoon to read a new book at the library. I rarely slept in my bed.

After a while, I was confident enough to answer in classes.

'Miss Weasley, what are the characteristics of hellebore?'

'It's used for the Draught of Peace first concocted by Eginus Wilfore, one of the first wizards to occupy himself with herbal alchemy. The first attempts resulted in fatal death for the mice he experimented on, so I suppose hellebore is quite poisonous. Then he had his first successful attempt on a cat, only it wasn't noticeable so he died thinking he had failed but one of his apprentices got the secret recipe and helped ail many mentally injured people. Hmmm….hellebore was also the magical charm of the Magical Greek Goddess Persephone who ripped it from hell and gave it to her mother to create terrible storms and natural disasters on Earth.'

Everyone was gaping at me and I didn't feel very comfortable. I couldn't understand why they were surprised.

'Miss Weasley…how do you know all those things?'

'The library of course!'

I heard afterwards teachers saying I'm actually very bright. They said I just stock information without using it appropriately.

One night, as I was falling asleep near the shelves again I looked up and saw a young boy shaking me.

'Wake up, you can't sleep here.'

'Why not?'

'It's forbidden.'

'By who?'

'The school.'

'The school can't do that.'

'Well, I'm a Prefect and I forbid you to do it.'

'Prefect? Sounds silly,' I said examining my fingers. 'Who are you?'

'Lysander Scamander, on duty.'

'Lysander? What a queer name. I think there was a prince called like that in a book.'

'You're a Weasley, aren't you?' he said folding his hands.

'No, I'm Lucy.'

'Well, Lucy you must get out of here before I take points.'

'Where do I go?' I asked excited.

'To your dorms, silly! Where else?'

'No, I won't. This is my first night out. I'll go and explore the castle,' I beamed happily and I ran for it, not looking back, afraid he'd catch me.

I skipped out of the library and turned left, not knowing where I was going.

'Hey, come back!' he shouted after me. 'Come back here!'

I climbed some stairs, then entered some narrow paths, then climbed again, then went down. I saw ghosts sleeping and dungeon walls.

He was still running after me.

'Weasley, when I catch you…'

I slipped and lay sprawled in the Great Hall in front of the oak doors. I clung to the knockers and tried opening them. I beat into them desperately. It was a game and if he caught me it was over.

I could already see me.

'Stop right there!'

But I had already crept in and was jumping down the meadow to the Dark Forest.

'Lucy! Lucy!' he shouted.

My hair got stuck on the branches and my shirt was torn from the thorns of huge flowers. And the soil under my feet was sinking. Then it was really dark and my only guidance was the blue night.

Lysander stopped in front of the forest. I could see him walking back and forth.

'Lysander!' I called out.

'What is it silly?' he asked gently.

I opened my eyes. Everything was warm. He was carrying me to the tower and I was clinging to his arm.

'Relax, I'm taking you to your common room.'

'You mean I wasn't in the forest?'

'What forest? You're in the castle.'

It had been a dream? Or was I dreaming now? How did I know? What if that dream was the real world and I was stuck in a reality that was actually a dream?

'Lysander, what if I'm dreaming now?'

'You'll know tomorrow.'


	3. Love

'Miss Weasley.'

It was dreadful to have to stay awake when all you wanted was to sleep. But I saw new books on my desk and I flipped through them mesmerized.

My bones hurt as I tried lifting my arm.

I see a dark room with heavy, yellow windows, dusty cupboards and parchments.

'I was supposed to have Herbology now, what am I doing here?' I asked a girl next to me.

'No, we're having Defense Against the Dark Arts. Check your schedule if you don't believe me.'

I took out my favourite notebook and flipped through it till I found the sheet with my classes.

But…it was all a mess. It had been changed entirely! Classes were all mixed up.

'What happened?'

'Did you get the right schedule at the beginning of the year?' the girl asked nonchalantly.

'Beginning of the year? That was months ago.'

'What are you talking about? It's just November,' she replied offended.

'November??'

I was in Second Year but I didn't realize it.

'Miss Weasley!' the voice called me back again and I stared into the huge, watery eyes of a woman. I think I knew her. Yes, she was so beautiful and enthralling, like a bright fairy that would take me away from my dreams. She had silver hair. Then she was old and young.

'Yes?'

'The answer to my question please,' she said softly but adamantly. I would fall in love with her.

'I didn't hear the question.'

'I asked you what Expeliarmus is used for.'

I racked my brains for anything I've read on the subject.

'A…famous spell that saved Harry Potter from Voldemort at times. Was invented by mistake by Rowena Ravenclaw when she was fighting off dust moats…' I mumbled incoherently. The teacher chuckled and flipped her hand.

'No need to use your family affiliations, Lucy.'

She knew my name!

Yet, what family affiliation? I didn't really know Harry Potter. Nor did I ever really talk to him. I never felt the need. Big heroes are more beautiful when they are silent.

'Who is she?' I asked the girl next to me.

'That's Fleur Weasley, our teacher this year. Isn't she your aunt or something?'

I blinked several times in surprise and tried remembering where I had seen her before.

'Boy, your side of the family isn't really friendly I guess,' she joked.

'Who are you though?' I blurted out.

'My name is Clarissa Macmillan. I'm in Hufflepuff.'

'Oh, nice to meet you.'

'Won't you introduce yourself as well?' she said expectantly.

'Well…you already know my name and my house,' I said apologetically.

'Whose daughter of the brothers are you?'

'Um, Percy Weasley.'

'Oh, I see. I'd expect you to be a real book worm with that background. You know, my father was a friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He was in Dumbledore's Army too. I'm quite proud of him.'

'Dumbledore's Army?' I asked confused. 'What's that?'

'Oh, goodness. You're a Weasley and you don't know that.'

I felt downright miserable. I'd only accept accusations like "you don't know yourself." But knowing this isn't part of myself. It is part of a golden, hazy past I see as a fairytale.

'Clarissa. Did you know you're an amazing heroine in a novel?'

'Oh…no. Which novel is it?'

'Mrs. Dalloway,' I beamed happily. 'You're wonderful.'

'Oh…in the book?'

'Yes. You should be like that in real life. You're my role model,' I said grinning.

She peered at me suspiciously and left the desk.

* * *

Robert Chang took me to the Room of Requirement and just left me there. He ran away like a coward, forgetting all about me. He wanted to trick me, since I didn't know my way back. I had tried hard the past year not to remember the paths and floors so I could always be surprised, so I could always explore without memory.

I stood in front of a large door. When I stepped through it I saw a never-ending darkness.

I shut the door frightened and clattered to the floor.

'Hey there, looking glum?'

'Lysander!' I exclaimed as I saw him coming towards me from the stairs.

'Lucy, what are you doing here?'

'I was just…trying doors,' I mumbled. 'Don't take points, please.'

'I shan't, it's not after seven,' he said smiling.

'Did you ever go here?' I said pointing at the door.

'Once. I needed a room to study. Did you want a particular room?'

'Yes, I wanted a tree, but I just saw darkness. Can it be that it's inside the bark?'

He giggled and offered me his hand.

'You remind me of my mother sometimes. Come on, let's go to dinner. You don't want to be late, do you?'

I thought I should love Lysander too, along with Fleur. He was like a dear father.

Only he grasped my hand a little too tight.

He was looking glum himself now. Like there was a large rock on his shoulders. His eyebrows were condensed, all stuck together and he didn't look like a prince anymore.

I knew witches could read minds so I tried very hard to get into his.

I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, delving into his thoughts. I think it worked.

_My brother told me I am insane. She is only twelve but I like seeing her. I only saw her once last year and I carried her. I think she's like a doll. She's a Weasley._

I felt so happy he was thinking of me, but something dark covered part of my mind and made me tremble. He was tall and I was so small.

'Lysander?'

'Can you read minds?'

'That's pretty advanced magic.'

'Hmm…it isn't so hard. You just have to try hard. Look, I'll think of something and you try and listen.'

I turned to him and squinted my eyes in thought, then opened them clearly.

_Lysander, can you be my father? _

He glanced at me amused, but I don't think he tried. He only said:

'You're thinking of doing something crazy, probably.'

'You should have tried harder. I was thinking of you.'

'Oh, really? What were you thinking of me?' he asked jovially.

'That you're a kind prince. I won't go to dinner.'

I snatched my hand away and ran as fast as I could, pinching myself to see if it was a dream. I couldn't ever prove whether I was dreaming or not. It's not as if we don't feel pain everywhere.

* * *

I went to the willow again.

'I really need you!' I shouted, hugging my coat around me. It was darn cold outside and I was looking for comfort from my tree.

'Can't I climb up just a little?'

The willow shook angrily.

'But why?'

She shook again and her branch threw me off gently. Then I saw a passage at the foot of the tree. It was a rabbit hole, just like in Alice in Wonderland!

I hopped right into it.

I fell into a muddy pool. I started crying. I was alone…and I didn't care where this path took me.


	4. Fog

You've got to think about the meaning of life. You've got to think about others. You've got to be sad at least three times a day.

How do they know where to go?

I liked myself a bit too much. As I was sitting there on the murky ground I made a discovery. I was melancholy. I yearned for something close by.

If I sat here all year would they notice I'm gone? I wish they didn't.

I walked for miles to reach the end of the tunnel. I climbed some stairs and opened a trap. I was in a strange, unfamiliar house.

My eyes widened. Where was I? I was no longer at Hogwarts.

I darted towards the window and saw a grey field, full of white specks. It had started snowing. There was a wiry fence and…nobody else. Then forest and trees…and was that the Forbidden Forest? I couldn't know, could I?

'Hello? Anybody here?' I called.

There was little to no furniture. I crouched on the floor since I thought I saw a bug. It was running fervently towards another door and it went under it.

I wish I could do the same. I pushed the door open and found a kitchen.

There was a great, big stove. I imagined Hansel and Gretel were stowed away there. Then I saw a stuffed chicken on the table. There were some unwashed glasses in the sink. I picked one up. It was full of a purple liquid.

This meant someone did live here. There was no dust around, someone must be cleaning or using cleaning spells either way.

I opened another door and found a drawing room with a fireplace. There were books in a corner and candles in another. There was also one small sofa.

And on the sofa…I saw a boy.

I approached him quietly, afraid I'd scare him off. He was a young boy, with brown hair and unkempt clothes. I saw he had left his school robes on a chair nearby. I wondered who he was.

I sat down next to him and watched him sleep. He seemed exhausted. He was holding a book in his left hand. I took it from him gently.

_Infamous Potions_ was the title. I beamed with joy. That was the very book I was reading! I didn't understand much of it, but I liked it anyway.

What was he doing here reading? Was he studying? Thinking back on the dirty glasses he might be experimenting.

I accidentally dropped the book and his eyes fluttered open. At first he had no reaction. He had green deep eyes that scared me.

'Who are you?' he mumbled trying to get up. I jumped out of my seat, trying to form an explanation.

'What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?' he asked calmly.

'No, no. I just came for a walk,' I said bowing my head.

'A walk? How did you get past the willow?'

'It wasn't easy.'

'Well, now you must leave. I have work to do,' he said brushing his hand in the air.

'But – aren't you afraid I might tell someone?'

'I wouldn't care,' he replied and picked up the book from the floor. 'Goodbye.'

He disappeared in another room before I could say anything.

I thought maybe it had been a vision and I was mad. I tried to follow him but the door was locked.

'Can you let me in?' I asked. There came no answer.

'Please let me in,' I tried. 'I'll stay here until you let me in.'

So I knelt on the floor and waited. After what seemed like ages he finally unlocked the door and let me in.

I saw a cauldron in the middle of the room and some smoke effusing from it.

'Alright, I only let you in because you might be of use,' he said. 'Come here.'

I sat down next to him and he poured a cup filled with the potion.

'Drink.'

'What is it?'

'It won't harm you. I'm not that stupid.'

I didn't trust him but I had nothing to lose, so I spilt the content down my throat.

At first there was nothing but then I felt this burning sensation in my fingers and toes.

My arms were growing, so were my feet and soon they reached the windows, broke them, and hung pathetically on the sill like used rags.

'Damn, it does not work properly yet. You were supposed to grow entirely, not just arms and legs. But it's fine.'

He then rolled my arms and legs into a bundle on the floor and handed me a vial.

'Now drink this.'

I obeyed and waited for my arms and legs to get back to their normal size but nothing happened.

'Oh…darn, what isn't working? It's supposed to make you go back as you were.'

'Well, obviously it isn't a good antidote,' I said calmly. I rather liked the dramatic situation and relished in being a tragic heroine.

'Well don't be scared…I'll fix it.'

'I'm not scared,' I smiled.

'Wait here…'

He ran out of the room. I could hear his soft steps in the other rooms. But then there was nothing.

I looked about the room, picturing it fuzzy and red, with lots of carpets and lights. It had started snowing with a fury. I dragged myself to the window to see better.

In my precarious state I even saw young ladies made out of snow dancing on the grey field.

One of them flew up to my window and invited me to come. As the window was broken I could get my head outside. She pulled my hair as I followed her in the cold.

She unfolded one arm, then another and I was almost entirely out when a voice screamed.

'What the bloody…!'

Someone was pulling me back inside. He held me by the legs while the lady was pulling my hands.

She had black, terrifying teeth and I squirmed from her.

At length, I felt her power growing weak as Albus managed to pull me more and more inside.

When I finally collapsed on the floor my arms and legs were back to their original size.

'I guess we don't need an antidote now…' he mumbled, panting. 'What were you thinking?'

'Nothing! I just saw her and she...came to me…'

'You know what she is? She is a Veela! A very dangerous creature that can snare humans with her appearance.'

'But what was she doing here?'

'I don't know…' he said frowning.

'There were many,' I told him. 'And they were dancing.'

'Veelas never come in winter…what would they do here?'

'Oh, now that you've mentioned it, where are we?'

'We're in Hogsmeade,' he said surprised. 'You didn't know?'

'Hogsmeade! That's close to Hogwarts.'

'Well of course…this is the Shrieking Shack.'

'The Shrieking Shack? Fitful name,' I said rubbing my hands and feet.

'Yes. It's very old. It used to be a secret of my grandfather and his friends,' he said proudly. 'They'd come here like me, but I doubt that they came for scholastic purposes.'

'Well, how come some don't know about it?'

'Not many dare to approach the Whomping Willow. She's a fierce one.'

My mind was reeling with new information.

'Should we tell anyone about the Veelas?' I asked.

'I suppose we should…' he said going towards the window. 'I think they're gone. We ought to leave now, in case they come back.'

I nodded. He took the book and my hand and left the room, locking it behind.

When we arrived in the kitchen, something was changed.

'Albus.'

'Ssst,' he hushed me as he looked around. There was fog everywhere, a very soft, indiscernible fog.

I went to see if the glasses were in the sink but he pulled me to his side.

'Don't touch anything,' he whispered.

Albus mumbled Incendio as a flame burst from his wand. We both saw a strange creature flying around the room.

It looked very familiar; its shape, its colour, its substance. And then I remembered this picture and this small book I had read.

'It looks like a Patronus!'

'Indeed…' he agreed. 'We didn't cast it so…'

'Maybe the Veelas did.'

'But there is no Dementor around here. Why would they cast a Patronus?'

'Maybe they're looking for someone, maybe they can't get in,' I offered.

'Maybe...Anyway we have to get out of here.'

We both ducked as the Patronus flew over our heads. It was a delicate mermaid, with long hair and sharp nails.

We crawled on the floor and pushed open the other door. The Patronus followed us.

She placed herself right on the trapdoor. We looked at each other frightened.

'What do you want?' I asked shyly.

The Patronus took out a trident and grinned.

'Ok, now that we know she means trouble…' he said sweating, 'we'll act accordingly.'

'How?'

He pointed his wand at her. 'Expecto Patronum,' he yelled closing his eyes.

A stag came out of his wand. The mermaid withdrew angrily as the stag went for her.

'Come on!' he shouted grabbing my waist and throwing me in the trapdoor. 'Go! Go!' he said following me.

We ran desperately through the tunnel, feeling rather relieved to know the willow was at the other end.

We were thrown back on the grass by the willow.

'Albus…'

'Yes?'

'You alright.'

'Fairly…you?'

'Quite.'

He looked at me curiously. 'Who are you anyway?'

'Lucy.'

'Haven't I seen you before? I'm sure I've seen you somewhere.'

'Maybe you know my father, Percy Weasley?'

'Weasley! You're his daughter?'

'Yes.'

'Oh…well…' he muttered, apparently not knowing what to say.

'We should go inside, it's very cold,' I said as snowflakes fell on us.

'Yeah…'

As we entered the castle I saw he was going to the dungeons.

'I'm in Slytherin,' he said shrugging his shoulders.

'I'm in Ravenclaw,' I answered.

'Well, thanks for…helping me,' he said raising a hand. I shook it, but I felt something scratch my skin.

When I pulled my hand away I noticed I had a ring on my finger.

'I'll write to my father and tell him what happened. Then I'll tell my Head of House,' he said gravely.

'Okay.'

'I'll see you then…' he mumbled and left.

I looked at the blue ring on my finger. The Veela had probably given it to me.

I walked up to my tower feeling very tired but somehow happy to have met him.


	5. Heart

When I reached the tower I went in the dorms and threw myself on the bed. I felt my feet heavy as lead and I was hoping to sleep long and well, but something was burning me and when I looked down it was the blue ring.

I tried getting it out. Hm. It was stuck.

Alright. I went to the bathroom and washed myself with soap and tried again. Nothing. It wouldn't come out!

I wanted to cry because the pain was even bigger, like some cold, scorching flames.

I would have cut my hand to get rid of it.

I smashed it on the floor, hitting my hand hard. At one point I gave up and went back to bed, my tears spilling down my throat.

However, I saw something that caught my attention. On the silvery side it had an inscription and though I didn't see the small writing so well I think it said "turn me four times".

I caught the stone between two fingers and turned it with difficulty.

Immediately, my eyes were filled with smoke and I felt ice around me. I was actually touching someone's hands.

'I came to take you,' said a melodious, snake voice. 'You escaped then, but now you must come with me.'

'What for?'

'We are very hungry. We only eat girls without a heart.'

'You're joking right? I have a heart and it's beating very fast right now!'

'No, I assure you, you don't have one. You just have a soul.'

I touched my chest and indeed, I didn't hear any pulse, though I felt it in me.

'Why are you starved?'

'Now that most of pure-blood families are extinct, we don't have anything to eat anymore. Usually, their children are the only ones without a heart. We didn't think we'd find someone without a heart anymore. Don't worry, though, you will be enough for ten years.'

'Wait, I don't have at least one chance to live?'

'You don't have a heart…I suppose no.'

'But what if I got one?' I asked hopefully.

'And how would you do that? You don't really feel anything, you love nothing.'

'I will do it! Give me three days' time, please.'

'Fine…but after three days I'll come again.'

And then the smoke disappeared and I was lying on my pillow, with wet tears on my cheeks.

'I have to get a heart,' I concluded.

* * *

My first idea was to go to the library and see if she was right. I perused many books on pure-blood families but it didn't say anywhere that the young offspring bore no hearts.

Then I searched for wizards without hearts, but I didn't find anything either, except some romance novels with titles such as "Thor without a Heart", "Empty-Hearted Love".

I enlisted the help of Madam Pince but surprisingly enough, she threw me out of the library when she heard what I was searching.

My second idea was to go to Fleur, my teacher and aunt. She was part-Veela, she would know, wouldn't she?

I knocked at her office and I was let in. The room was full of white draperies and photos of Bill Weasley throughout the years.

'Ah, Lucy. You've finally come to make my acquaintance better? As your aunt, I must say, I 'aven't 'ad any opportunity of meeting you properly. Your father iz such an antisocial being. But please, _asseyes-toi_!'

I didn't want to talk about me or about my family and she was less my aunt than Neville Longbottom, our Herbology teacher, was my grandma.

'I only saw you a couple of times, at _Noel_ and birthdays and usually you sat only in your mother's lap, very quietly.'

I remembered those awful dinners.

'Yes,' I agreed not knowing what to say.

'Weren't you curious about ze rest of the family?'

Her French accent added more to her loveliness. I still loved her, so I couldn't understand why that Veela said I had no heart.

'Not really…' I wanted to say madam but she might get offended.

'But you 'ave an uncle like 'arry Potter!'

'Well, you see, _Professor _Fleur…'

'Call me aunt, please.'

'Er…yes, you see my father wasn't really big on family connections. He was happy at home.'

'Oh, I bet you wanted to talk to 'arry!'

No, not really…

'I suppose. Um, aunt Fleur, I wanted to…ask you something. Maybe you can help me.'

'_Bien sur_, Lucy.'

'Well, you are a part-Veela, aren't you?'

'Haha, iz it that noticeable?'

'Yes, very much. Well, do you know any real Veelas?'

'Of course not. My parents would never let me associate myself with them. They're very dangerous _tu sais_…oh, let me show you some photos…'

'But is it true they feed on people?' I stammered out without breathing.

'Mon Dieu!' she exclaimed. 'Who told you that?!'

'I read it somewhere,' I said unfazed. 'Is it true?'

Her face darkened considerably but she still maintained that grand eloquence of a queen.

'_J'ai entendu une fois, il y a sept ans…_' *

'Pardon?'

'Lucy! You must not read that, it's 'orrible! I am shocked. Zat is a very dark ritual, very dark!' she said getting up.

'What ritual? What ritual?'

'Oh, it's dreadful! They say zat…they take young _enfants_ and make them Veela!'

'Make them Veela? How do they do that?'

'Oh! I don't know, but you shouldn't care at all! It iz a dreadful, dreadful thing! _Et si tu pensais que je ferais la meme chose, tu serais tres trompee! _**

'I'm sorry, I…'

'_Assez_. You must not read nasty things, Lucy. Did you come to me because _I_ am part-Veela?'

'Well, I thought…'

'You thought very wrong. Now you must leave, j'ai _un rendezvous avec Bill_.'

'But…'

'_Au revoir_, Lucy! I'll see you in class.'

Now I was on my own. I could write to my parents, but they'd probably think I was demented.

I walked down the corridors slightly dejected. How did one acquire a heart?

And in three days? Why didn't I say a week? Well, it's not like a week would be any help.

I was doomed. It was my fault, either way. I had ventured in that house…outside of Hogwarts bounds…

Albus! He might help me.

* * *

*-_ I heard once, seven years ago..._

**_-And if you thought I would do the same thing you'd be very mistaken!_


End file.
